Tucked Tightly
by southern cross
Summary: After one of their 'assignments' goes wrong Dyson finds himself with an unexpected roommate.


I love this show Ksenia Solo is amazing and she is the reason everyone should watch this show. Her chemistry with Kris is amazing and while this falls into the realm of 'friendship' my muse has lots more ideas for these two. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

><p>"Bo, you can't do this," the grip Dyson had on his phone tightened.<p>

"Bo," she wasn't listening, again, the succubus was working his last nerve. "Kenzi needs you Bo not-"the interruption was too much, he snapped his phone shut, not wanting to hear the excuses.

"It's alright you know," the voice was tight with pain, Dyson turned to Kenzi who stood barely upright in the doorway.

"She bailed, I get it," there was a hitch in her voice that told him she did anything but get why her supposed best friend was bailing on her; again.

"Just take me home Dyson and I'll manage," her hand moved to the bandage at her waist.

Dyson frowned, "No you'll stay here," he was not about to leave her alone, not when she had lost that much blood.

Trick hadn't wanted her moved for at least a day; they were concerned that the bites might get infected or worse. The two had once again gotten in over their heads, Dyson had barely made it too them in time to kill the creature that had attacked them. He had helped Bo decapitate it, but not before it had taken a few bites out of Kenzi.

Sometime during the six hours the fever had raged in Kenzi under Trick's care Bo had vanished. After Bo had failed to answer her phone Dyson had brought Kenzi back to his place, the scent of a young human wounded and weak was too much temptation for her to be left safely at Trick's, so home they had went.

"It's ok Dyson," her eyes were barely open, "You don't have to worry about me."

Not enough people worried about her, not what she would want to hear or what he should even be thinking. Kenzi swayed on her feet, pushing aside all thoughts, he made it to her just in time.

"I got you," he scooped her up in his arms, "Easy now." Her body went lax in his arms, a testament as to how very sick she was. Making his way back over to the bed she had vacated, he laid her down gently. A quick look at the clock on the nightstand told him she was close enough to her next dose of medicine, maybe she would sleep then, she needed rest.

He stood, there was no way he was getting into work tomorrow, the dosing had to be on time, not to be missed or bad things might start to grow in uncomfortable places. There were a few sick days he could use, a favor or two he could call in.

Kenzi caught his wrist before he could step away, "You don't have to do this," her eyes were so big, so grey, and laced as they were with pain they caught him close.

For all her bravado she was scared and alone, "I want to Kenzi," and he did, more than he would have thought before.

"You're my friend." The doubt in her eyes pushed into his chest. Convincing her of his sincerity leapt to the forefront of his concern. "Kenzi," his hand rose, the one not clutched in hers, cupping her cheek.

The touch undid her. "I don't want to die," she whispered.

Tears followed, crying like he had never seen from her, great big wrenching sobs. Not even when she had really been dying had she cried like this. "Hey, hey, you're not going to die. I won't let you."

His words seemed to draws more tears from her, he gathered her into his arms, hugging her close.

Minutes passed, Dyson held tight until she sighed against his neck. "I got snot on you," her voice was hoarse, ashamed even. He chuckled, not wanting the tension to grow between them, "It's understandable."

Settling her back against the pillows, securing her promise not to get up again, he stood. They were dangerously close to being late for her next dose of medicine.

He was half-way to the door when she spoke, "Did you mean it?" The question stalled him, in the past half hour he had discovered just how much he meant the words; how much he really cared.

"I did Kenzi, more than you know," he didn't turn around; he couldn't afford to get distracted, she needed her medicine. As he leveled out the bitter powder into the blue tinted liquid he thought of the few friends he had, he hadn't opened his heart to many people. Caring for someone left you vulnerable, and having lived such a long lifetime he couldn't afford much vulnerability.

Kenzi was in there now, in his head and his heart, tucked tightly into his chest and he had no idea what he was going to do with her.


End file.
